There are no related applications.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hoses and flexible lines capable of enduring an applied vacuum, and specifically to coaxial hoses for cryogenic transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in many fields of art to apply vacuum pressure. Vacuum apparatuses are used in such diverse fields as food processing, electronics component manufacture, consumer products manufacture, and myriad cleaning, finishing, cutting, grinding and metalworking processes. Technology has applications in all processes carried out at less than normal atmospheric pressure. Physical manipulation of objects, such as gripping, lifting, shaping and molding of products are conducted by beneficial use of a transmitted vacuum. Various vacuum lifters are known to raise heavy objects. Two popular versions are the Anver(copyright) VM and VB Series of Vacuum lift systems, from Anver Corporation, Hudson, Mass., 01749, which enable virtually anyone to handle weighty objects easily.
Cryogenic and thermal storage is enhanced by the isolation of a relatively warmer or cooler region by a vacuum, as is well known and illustrated by the Thermos(copyright) Brand of insulated containers.
Vacuum systems are used in automobiles and other motorized conveyances to actuate various systems. Frequently, the vacuum is generated by an engine port intake. Reliable hoses are a must for such systems.
A plethora of analytical methods rely upon a vacuum field for the accurate analysis of minute samples of material injected into scanning chambers or the like. Mass spectrographs, scanning electron microscopes, and vapor analyzing devices such as combustion chambers or the like are frequently evacuated via vacuum pumps.
Vacuum pumps are well known in the art. There are many commercially available designs to provide the vacuum required for each application. Among them are rotary vane vacuum pumps, water ring vacuum pumps, regenerative blowers that function as vacuum sources, rocker arm vacuum pumps, and diaphragm pumps. They are widely available from such varied manufacturers as Busch(copyright), Becker(copyright), Rieschle(copyright), Thomas(copyright), and Gast(copyright), among others.
Most applications, of course, require a conduit connecting the pump and the chamber or equipment to be evacuated; in many applications the conduit is a hose or other flexible line.
Many commercially available hose products are available. A variety of plastic spiral wire reinforced hoses are marketed by Anver Corp, of Hudson, Mass. under the HP Series, FT Series, and HS series product lines. These are primarily for vacuum tube lifter systems.
SIS Vacuum Systems (Ringoes, N.J.) markets a steel wire reinforced vacuum hose which is said to be anti-kinking and non collapsible.
It is also known to use metal rods on the interior or exterior of the vacuum hose to provide the necessary structural rigidity for avoiding collapse. Needless to say, metal rods have a very limited flexibility and cannot be used for, e.g. traversing a corner or the like.
In extremes of pressure and temperature, such as are frequently generated in cryogenic applications, it is desirable to have the hose maintain its dimensions as nearly as possible. In most of the prior art available, unless the hoses are completely rigid, they tend to shorten as higher and higher loads are placed upon the exterior walls of the hose by the atmosphere. This can be degrading to the hose and the equipment over time, especially if the equipment is a sensitive piece of analytical equipment.
Further, in view of the special nature of the cryogenics field, if the coaxial hoses frequently used to transfer cryogenic fluids are subjected to excessive motion and collapse, much of the insulation provided by the vacuum is lost. A solution to this problem is needed.
The present invention provides an improved dimensionally stable hose for applying a vacuum. A central, convoluted hose is provided with a braided or woven sleeve internally, externally, or both. The sleeve is affixed to the ends of the convoluted hose and provides not only protection against collapse and expansion, but also assures that the convoluted hose will not change dimensionally lengthwise.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved flexible hose for vacuum distribution.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vacuum distribution hose, which is superior in performance to other hoses used for the same purpose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum distribution hose which is dimensionally stable during use and when not placed under a barometric pressure disparity or imbalance across the hose.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a superior vacuum-insulated cryogenic vacuum hose.
Further objects are to achieve the above with an apparatus and device that is sturdy, can be compact, is safe and reliable, and improves a system""s durability and efficiency by reducing losses and maintenance costs.
One of skill in the art, having regard for this disclosure, will, without departing from the scope and spirit of the invention disclosed herein, now readily discern other advantages and objects, which may be achieved by practicing the invention disclosed herein.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will more clearly appear from the description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the different views of which are not necessarily scale drawings.
The examples, drawings, and description contained herein are meant in an illustrative and exemplary way and not by means of limitation. The invention is limited only by the claims which follow.